


A Beautiful Gift Just For Me

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Creampie, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Shibari, Sub Alec Lightwood, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Seeing Alec wrapped up in blue rope. Like this made Magnus realize what an incredible gift he had been given.Kinktober 2020 Day 25 - Shibari
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	A Beautiful Gift Just For Me

Alec rubbed his cheek against the soft faux fur of the rug he was resting on. The Shadowhunter was curled up on his right side and soft inhales and exhales of air through Alec’s nose filled the otherwise quiet room. Alec slowly opened his eyes when gentle, familiar fingers ran up his spine as the rug shifted as Magnus sat down next to him. 

“How are you doing Alexander?” Magnus kept his voice quiet as not to break the comfortable silence of the room. Alec moaned softly from behind the ball gag that was lodged firmly between his lips so instead, he twisted his wrists in the loop of blue ropes that crisscrossed his whole body in a complex design that Magnus had learnt in Japan once upon a time. Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s right one and Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand three times. 

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” Magnus squeezed back before smoothing his hand over Alec’s hip and cupped one of Alec’s ass cheeks teasingly. Alec squirmed a bit against the soft yet strong ropes that kept his limbs in place and kept him immobile and at Magnus’ mercy. 

“I have to admit, you make quite a gorgeous sight like this. All wrapped up in this pretty blue ropes, like the most beautiful gift just waiting for me.” Magnus murmured as he let his magic spark from his fingertips as he dragged them over the Shadowhunter’s pale, runed body. Magnus loved how even bound as this Alec pressed into the Warlock’s touches, silently eager for more, for whatever Magnus would give him. 

Magnus would never get over how much Alec loved his magic and had come to know that the sight of his magic meant that Magnus had everything under control. Magnus could never express how much he appreciated that trust and he knew he would do anything to keep that trust. Magnus let his magic sink into his lover and watched pleased as Alec arched and moaned around the gag as he started to writhe and strain against the ropes as his nerves were assaulted with pleasure that only Magnus and his magic could bring him. 

Magnus’ fingers drifted over every inch of Alec’s body, sinking more and more pleasure-inducing magic into his lover. Alec was a shaking, whimpering mess by the time Magnus decided to stop teasing his lover and ease two fingers into his quivering hole. Alec’s head lolled to the side, his cheeks flushed and eyes closed with pleasure as Magnus spread his fingers wide inside of Alec’s hole. 

“Are you ready Alexander?” Magnus asked hopefully, his cock was hard in his pants and Alec was rocking back against his fingers already. 

Alec moaned around the ball gag as he nodded eagerly, clenching around Magnus’ fingers. Magnus twisted and curled his fingers a few more times, just to tease his lover a bit more before he withdrew his fingers. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks showering down onto Alec’s bare, rope bound skin causing the Shadowhunter to shiver and tip his head back as a small tingling sensation spread throughout his body. Magnus rolled Alec onto his back, snapping a pillow in creation under his hips to prop him up just enough that not a lot of weight would be put on Alec’s bound arms. 

Alec spread his legs wide as he blinked hazily up at the Warlock who took the invitation from the Shadowhunter and settled between Alec’s spread legs. Alec arched his neck and moaned languidly behind the gag as the head of Magnus’ cock pressed into him with sinful ease. Magnus curled his ringed fingers around Alec’s hips, holding him in place as he pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover, Alec was hot and tight around his cock and Magnus felt his glamour fade, leaving his glowing cat eyes on display and Magnus swore Alec got tighter around him at that. 

“You’re so good for me Alexander, so tight and wonderful around my cock,” Magnus praised in a low, sultry voice as he leaned forward, nipping at Alec’s right nipple as he started thrusting. Alec’s moans of pleasure were mostly muffled by the gag in his mouth, but that didn’t stop him from making them as he writhed and shuddered under the sensation of Magnus filling him so completely with each thrust. Magnus dragged his lips over every inch of skin he could reach and traced the path the rope created on his Shadowhunter’s bare skin, sinking more and more magic into the man below him. 

Alec sobbed behind the gag when Magnus’ cock struck his prostate, the sensation only heightened by the ropes digging into his skin and Magnus’ magic that was steadily running in his veins. The moment Magnus’ ringed fingers touched his dripping cock, Alec was gone. Alec’s body jerked and bowed as he came over his stomach as his eyes rolled up into his head, his body still welcoming each thrust Magnus made and Alec was only vaguely aware of the feeling of Magnus’ cock pulsing inside of him and coming mere moments later. 

Magnus dragged his sparking fingers over the rope on Alec’s limp limbs and over the ball gag, both disappearing under his touch. Alec whined low in his throat when Magnus pulled out of him, come slowly spilling out of his puffy hole as Magnus cradled Alec close and captured his swollen lips in a passionate kiss. 

“Are you okay darling?” Magnus asked as he brushed Alec’s damp bangs off of his forehead, smiling when Alec peered up at him with glassy eyes. 

“Green,” Alec slurred out before he ducked his head against Magnus’ throat and let out a content sigh as Magnus held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
